Geert Grote
Geert Grote (Deventer, oktober 1340 - aldaar 20 augustus 1384) was een Nederlandse middeleeuwse diaken, godgeleerde, schrijver, hervormer en boeteprediker binnen de Kerk van Rome. In oudere publicaties wordt zijn naam ook wel als Geert Groote (met dubbel 'oo') gespeld, maar dit is een negentiende-eeuwse schrijfwijze voor een middeleeuwse naam. Levensloop Geert Grote studeerde vanaf 1355 in Parijs, waar hij aan de Sorbonne geneeskunde, theologie en kerkelijk recht studeerde. Van 1368 tot 1374 was hij kanunnik van de Dom van Aken en van 1371 tot 1374 had hij een kanunniksplaats bij de Utrechtse Dom. Aanvankelijk leidde hij het leven van een welgesteld en eerzuchtig geleerde. Zelf heeft hij later van deze tijd getuigd met het bijbelwoord van Jeremia 2.20: ‘Onder iedere groene boom en op iedere hoge heuvel heb ik gehoereerd.’ maar onder invloed van Hendrik Eger van Kalkar en Jan van Ruusbroec, en na een ernstige ziekte in 1372 besloot hij een meer ascetisch leven te gaan leiden. Van 1374 tot 1378 woonde hij bij de kartuizers van Monnikhuizen bij Arnhem. Geert Grote werd in 1379 te Utrecht tot diaken gewijd en hield vanaf dat moment boetepreken in vele Noord-Nederlandse steden, bijvoorbeeld tegen priesters die met vrouwen samenwoonden (synode van 1383) en kloosterlingen met persoonlijke rijkdommen. Geert Grote verzamelde een groep volgelingen om zich heen, de moderne devoten. Hieruit ontstonden de Zusters- en Broeders des Gemenen Levens en de Congregatie van Windesheim. De bisschop van Utrecht kon hun rigoureuze opvattingen echter niet waarderen en vaardigde voor diakens een preekverbod uit. Door persoonlijk contacten wist Geert Grote, die onder meer een boek schreef over het huwelijk, toch nog 'zielen te winnen'. Hij stierf op vierenveertigjarige leeftijd, na een bezoek aan een besmette vriend, aan de pest. Nalatenschap Van Geert Grote zijn met name preken en gebeden overgeleverd. Een aantal van zijn gebeden kreeg zo'n weerklank dat ze in vrijwel alle getijdenboeken werden opgenomen. In zijn traktaat Contra turrim Traiectensem protesteerde hij tegen de bouw van de domtoren te Utrecht, die volgens hem enkel de ijdelheid streelde, en daarnaast in hoofdzaak bewondering van bezoekers zou trekken. Deze tekst werd pas in de jaren zestig van de twintigste eeuw herontdekt. Er zijn slechts enkele handschriften van bekend, zodat men mag aannemen dat hij tamelijk alleen stond met deze kritiek. Aangenomen wordt dat de belangrijkste vertegenwoordiger van de Moderne Devotie Thomas a Kempis (ca. 1380 - Zwolle, 25 juli 1472) in belangrijke mate de geschriften van Grote “gecodificeerd” heeft in zijn geschrift/boek “De navolging van Christus”. Herdenking In Deventer ligt onder het Lamme van Dieseplein de crypte van Geert Grote verscholen. Er is een stichting genaamd Geert Groote Huis die boven die plek een herdenkingsplaats wil bouwen. Op 23 oktober 2008 presenteerde de stichting zich. Burgemeester Andries Heidema van Deventer onthulde bij die gelegenheid een bord op het plein en er werd een luidklok aangeboden die speciaal gegoten is voor het nieuwe informatiecentrum. Drie organisaties in Deventer die de naam van Geert Groote dragen besloten in 2009 om een Geert Groote Dag in te stellen, om de prediker jaarlijks te eren. De eerste Geert Groote Dag was op 3 september 2009.Impressie Geert Groote Dag 2009. Geert Groote Dag Deventer, september 2009 }} Categorie:Augustijn Categorie:Christelijk mysticus Categorie:Congregatie van Windesheim Categorie:Nederlands evangelist Categorie:Nederlands theoloog Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie cs:Geert Groote de:Geert Groote en:Geert Groote fr:Gérard Groote hu:Geert Groote it:Geert Groote pl:Gerard Groot pt:Gerhard Groot ru:Гроте, Герт tr:Geert Groote